Pokemon Darkness Horizon
by silver fire wolf
Summary: Oc Submisson sotry. Alex is the new girl in a disabled Boarding school. How ever shortly after she gets there strange things start happening. Flung into an unexpected adveture can she and her new friends over come this or will they fall trying to figure everything out?
1. Oc form

Meh got really bored one day and decided to write this, I am basically doing a story about a disabled trainer but decided to make it a submit your own OC thing! Because I couldn't make up any other trainers.

Summery is basically all, or at least most I'm thinking of having a few non-disabled trainers join in, these trainers are going to the same school for the disabled. Then they get thrown into an adventure where not only do they have to train Pokemon but HAVE TO FIGHT THEMSELVES. The start of this chaos a girl moving into the school after her parents moved to the region.

The inclusion of non-disabled trainers will basically them being assistants to the teachers of the school helping out the disabled kids or as trainers they have practice battles against.

Also WITH THE Exception OF LEGENDARIES, which I have plans for, I will not restrict the teams on what Pokemon they have, also each disabled will have 7 Pokemon, 6 actual team Pokemon and one SERVICE MON, basically a Pokemon that acts like a service dog/cat/other service animal

The submission sheet

Name:

Age: (Cannot be over 19 or under 8)

Gender:

Disability: (use N/A in case of non-disabled trainer)

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin tone/marking: (Marking are scars tattos things like that)

Attire:

Personality:

Service mon:

Actual Team:

Weapon: (Yes this is important though mind you they wont get them until later chose wisely)

History:

Other:

Now I'll use my character ans an example as to how to fill this out

Name: Alex Vivian Harp

Age: 15

Gender: female

Disability: Blind

Hair: shoulder legth wavy brown

Eyes: unseeing gray eyes with white pupils

Skin tone/marking: tanish peach skin

Attire: a black bandanna with a blue thread design, a blue tank top, miss matched glove/arwarmers with one being long reaching her elbow and covering her right hand the other being short and only gouing up half her forearm they both have white frills, black shorts, a blue half skirt with a white frill edge, black water print tights, and blue and black boots. Also has a silver braclet with a keystone in it.

Personality: Alex is a relatively calm person and takes things with out blinking. It's hard to surprise her and even harder to scare her. She is a motherly/sisterly person. She is also a very adaptable person How ever Alex has her doubts and insecurities, her moments of weakness are obvious and not subtle no matter how hard she tries hiding them.

Service mon: Murade, Houndoom,flash fire, male,Serious, proud of it's power, no held item, moves set Thunder fang, Inferno, Oder sleuth, foul play

Actual Team: Yuki, Septile, over grow, female, calm, often lost in thought, held item Septilenite, moves leaf blade, Night slash, x-scissor, dual chop

Nao, Skarmory, Keen eye, male, Hardy, highly persistent, held item rocky helmet, moves fly, Steel wing, payback, Iron head

Eri, Ninetails, flash fire, female, modest, strong willed, held item Blue scarf, Moves Will-o-wisp, flame burst, hex, flame thrower

Vein, Flotazel, swift swim, male, Relaxed, capable of taking hits, held item mystic water, Moves Ice fang, crunch, Aqua Jet, rain dance

Kit, Zoroark, Illusion, male, Sassy, often lost in thought, held item metronome, moves Night daze, Nasty Plot, Hidden power, Shadow ball

Draconis, Dragalge, Male, quiet, proud of it's power, held item shell bell, moves Dragon tail, Poison tail, Water pulse, dragon pulse

Weapon:a very thing sword hidden in her strait metal cane

History: Alex was born into the Hoenn region and was born blind. She's never been able to see but she was not detoured by this. She was born in Lillycove near the sea so naturally she loved being in the water. This was much to the dismay of her fire type service mon, who was a Houdour at first. The water did not stop the small canine how ever the few times Alex got in trouble. Infact her love of water was what caused him to evolve.

Eventually Alex turned ten and she WANTED to go on a pokemon adventure but her parents didn't want her too for obvious reasons, how ever they DID let her get a starter, a female Treeko she named Yuki. Due to her parents not actively letting her go on a journey she made possibly the best, or worst depending on veiw point, decision she could, she ran away from home to go on a Journey anyways. She of course took Yuki and Murade with her, as she relied on the latter as her eyes and Yuki is her starter.

Honestly she got pretty far before her parents found her, by the time they did Yuki and Murade were fully evolved, and she meet all the rest of her team and had evolved all of them but Eri at the time. Then they had her go home with them. Many people she knew had asked her about her exploits and where she got the outfit, she told them about her gym battles, and the fact she'd been joining contest, beauty contest that is, and got the outfit from a friend who was also a coordinator, and really good at making odd but good looking outfits like hers, and showing them pictures that other people took and gave to her.

How ever her parents eventually had to move because of her dad's job giving him some sort of permotion , and the fact she found out that she, unfortunately, has to go to a Boarding school for disabled people. One of her friends gave her a fire stone as a going away present and the others gave her some of the new 3d pictures they were making for blind people, from the original pictures that ranged from her getting her starter to a few days before the announcement of a move. Then they day came and after some heart felt good byes and promises to keep in touch the Harp family headed off.

Other:*Eri is Alex's contest pokemon...who she beat Drake with yes the unevolved fire fox beat the dragons of that man, sadly it was an unofficial

*Alex's team, and Eri's above accomplishment is based off my current AS team, though Eri's accomplishment is HOW I beat the Elite four the FIRST time on my AS game...

*Alex can obviously read Brail

*speaks French because her mom is from Kalos

*She got her Keystone and mega stone from winning a weird event, she does not remember much of what happened (no pictures were taken)

*Alex's cane is long strait metal and has a black and blue colored hold for her

*Alex's outfit also has a coat to go with it

*Alex HEAVILY relies on her other senses besides sight VERY heavily

and there now the NUMBER of oc I'm taking I'll say about 3 non-disabled trainers and 4 disabled trainers, at minimum. PEASE MESSAGE ME THE CHARATERS! Once I have at least 7 submissions Then I'll kick off the story Properly woot!


	2. Ch 1

Alright now we can get on to the story Proper! I want to thank every one who submitted ocs so far! In joining me on this crazy adventure! I decided to post ch 1 early due to a conversation! I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS AT THIS POINT!

People who submitted ocs

Snowwolf12132

AngelOfTheDarkness21

…..

ch1

…..

It was a rather early part of the morning when Alex was awoken by Murade. Normally he wouldn't be waking her this early unless...unless she had something important going on which she did. She was starting that new boarding school today. She sighed and got up, all her stuff was still packed because she would actually be living in the dorms, which since they came with beds and some other things she didn't have to worry about taking furnishings and only had to worry about re-packing some cloths.

Getting dressed was simple, her outfit despite it's looks was not complicated. Especially when her mother came in to help her. Her father was in the truck, having easily Loaded all the boxes into the vehicle while his daughter and wife were in the bath room getting ready. Murade calmly walking by his trainer's side. The Dark/fire type got into the back of the truck with the packed boxes. Alex got in the front with her father.

"Chin up Alex I'm sure you're going to love it there!" Her father smiled, even if she couldn't see it Alex stayed silent ever since they came to the town shed gotten a chill down her spine, like as if she was trying to bath in ice water. It wasn't a feeling that she had often, in fact the last time she had it was at 11 when going to Mt. Pyre. She shook her head maybe she felt that way since it was a new town? It was probably nerves. "Alex?"

"Sorry father I was thinking about something I'm sure...nothing horrible will happen" Alex stated with a half hearted smile of her own. Her father hummed happily and started driving the truck. Alex, just to reassure herself rubbed her fingers over the pokeballs on her belt, each having braille put on them a name for each of her pokemon in them plus Murade's pokeball. It did little for her nerves.

…..

The Drive was short and for that Alex couldn't be more thankful, gone was that bad feeling now was just an over whelming need to get out of the truck and stretch her legs. Getting out of the truck she her the tail tell signs that Murade got out of the truck bed. Her father had already told her that she was suppose to have some one show her around, she'd laughed and he corrected himself saying 'guide you'. She shook her head and was now wondering where her guide was, she knew it was going to be a fellow student, or at least a trainer her age, but who she wondered. She herd the tell tale of foot steps going towards her, on set human one set hove Pokemon.

"Umm hello?" It was a shy sounding voice, obviously male. It was a boy, peach skinned, who has short dusty blond hair, light hazel-green mixed eyes being curious, in the company of a Stantler. Clad in a Short sleeved red shirt, dark blue jean jacket, dark gray corduroy pants, a pair of dark gray gloves, the left being fingerless, A mohogany belt holding 7 pokeballs, one of which most likely belonged to the stantler with him, a Keystone necklace, brown boots, and on his back a black and ed back pack. "Is Your name Alex?"

"Yes It is. Are you my guide?" Alex asked. At first the boy nodded then remembered something. She herd him sheepisly rub the back oh his head, strangly it came from as if he was using his left hand.

"Yeah I am sorry I forgot that the people in the office mentioned you were...any ways I'm Louis! And this is Luke" He smiled, he'd gester to the stantler, Luke with his left hand only, and then held out said hand for her to shake Alex laughed a bit after being nudged twice by Murade and shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Louis,Luke" Alex smiled at the boy and his partner. "So where are we going to go first?"

"Well I think in the office would be a good place to start..." Louis mused. He blinked wondering exactly how he was going to show, errr guide, her around. Then he noted a clicking sound and saw that Alex was now holding a collapsible but strait metal leash, the kind of things used for guide canine pokemon, and that it was now on the houndoom. That solved one problem.

"Should we start?" She asked

"Uhh yeah it's this way" He started walking with Luke next to him. Murade followed him gently pulling Alex along. Leaving her some what confused father to shrug and then wonder where his daughter's room was so he could put her stuff in there.

…..

The walk to the office was quick and quite easy. It was also in a great deal of silence since really nether [person had much to talk about. In the office it smelled heavily of Apple pie, which the sectary was eating a piece of before blushing and sitting it down.

"Oh umm sorry I almost forgot we had a new student let's see Alex right...blind so...braille braille aha!" The secretary pulled out two pieces of paper, one regular print the other written in Braille. "Here" She handed the Braille one to Alex. "And you're going to need this to show her where her classes are"

"Right" Louis nodded a bit. The two service pokemon seemed to a silent debate before leading their respective trainers out. Louis then turned to speak to Alex about her canine when he relized she didn't introduce him "So umm what's your houndoom's name"

"Oh his name is Murade" Alex stated blinking slowly "I forgot to introduce him didn't I?"

"Yes" The male nodded to her. She sighed and placed an hand on her head.

"I aoplogize for that...I am...fogetful some times" Alex blushed "But focusing on other things where is my first class"

"Let's see you have Home ec for first hour?" Louis was very confused Home economics involved cooking and other sight related things. So needless to say he was confused.

"Hmmm"

"Ah any ways let's go"

…...

"And this is the cafeteria any questions before I show you where the dorms are" Louis asked

"Does the school have a swimming pool"

"Umm I don't think so"

"Oh" Alex was upaset about that how ever Murade he could see was very happy about that. Luke tilted his head at the other service mon, what was making him so happy?

…..

After the tour Alex was lead to her room, which she'd been shown before Louis and Luke left, at the door she took of Murade's leash before opening the door. In there she her the scratch scratching of a note book and pencil. In the room was, obviously another girl, she was quiet and really not paying attention to Alex, which the blind girl was not sure why. The other girl, pale skin star shaped birth mark on her neck, has long chest length white hair that was currently tumbled over her shoulders her bangs put to the side. Her crystal like gray eyes were focused on what she was writing, clad in a pair of black fingerless gloves, black blouse, a black and white striped tie, a checkered black and white skirt, and knee-high laced black boots . She looked up for a moment signed something and frowned when Alex didn't do anything, no response, looking again Alex then herd the sound of a fingerless glove covered hand meeting the face. Alex then figured out the problem, after a while more of silence and hearing more cloths shifting, more movement and som furious scribbling.

"...You'd think they'd look into what features some one has when pairing them up in the rooms" was the blind girl's only comment to the mute girl. Her Houndoom also gave out a sound the was suspiciously like a sigh as he put a paw on his muzzle. Before Rubbing Alex's side with his head, then tapping it with his horn. A nod and she let out Yuki, Kit, and Vein, who looked around and gave out ether chuckles or sighs before going and helping Alex with her things.

Soon Alex's things took up the unoccupied places in the room and She'd returned her pokemon. She layed on the other bed, tired from the day. Soon she was thinking of ways to try to communicate with her mute roommate. The blind girl then fell into a deeps sleep.

…..

Her dream was not pleasant. The sounds of dark howls she'd never herd from any pokemon. The sounds of humans screams, crashing waves were to harsh. A feeling of being suffocated. She couldn't speak she couldn't scream, she went numb and soon all sound stopped... Alex woke in a cold sweat breathing heavily. Unseeing eyes were wide in fear, and she could only wonder WHAT WAS THAT.

…...

I know this isn't much but honestly it's a fan fic with a school in it, plus it's NEVER a good idea to jump right into the action...at least for me it is. Also the roommate is AngelOfTheDarkness21 oc Lilith, I didn't have her introduce herself for very obvious reasons. Also I skipped over a lot of the showing around because It would end up becoming repetitive and boring. the skips times aren't labeled because well it's been a while since I went to look at a new school and have forgotten how long showing some one around takes...and dreams are weird.

I'm still looking for, at least, 3 non-disabled trainers and 2 more disabled trainers


	3. Ch 2

And now we're on chapter 2! This this has been fun to write so far. And I figured since at the time of writing this chapter I should post this I AM NOT A ROMANCE WRITER and, as a kinda sad side affect of that, I'm not good at writing flirting.

Any ways thanks to every one who's submitted an OC so far

Snowwolf12132

AngelOfTheDarkness21

Chiya The Seductive Spider

Mystic47

Now onto the ch!

…..

Chapter 2

…...

Alex could not sleep all that well after that...what ever that was. It could hardly be called a dream and her nightmares always have sound in them. She'd decidedly took a shower, after fumbling around a bit before Murade woke up and helped her to the bath room, and got dressed for the day. She searched for her books and easily found them all on the side table. Unsnapping Murade's leash she left the room. Her roommate looking quiet grumpy from being woken by all the noise Alex made.

She was glad that Murade remembered the way to the class rooms, until she got use to things Alex would be having trouble remembering things. How ever she did not expect another student to be early. Another girl, Alex could tell because of her anger mermerings, she seemed to be frustrated about something. She had short green streaked black hair, bright green eyes and a very pale sking clad in a green spider web print hoodie, the web print being purple, and a green mini-skirt, and black thigh high leggings. With her was an Spinarak sitting on her shoulder. Then she noticed Alex.

"Oh hey you're new around here." The other girl stated. Alex nodded a bit, it wasn't really needed but still. "I'm Chiya, what's your name?"

"Alex." Was her simple answer.

"Well this is a surprise." The two girls turned to the new adult male sounding voice. It was one of the teachers of the school, he...honestly he looks like a completely flat chested, and very PRETTY girl with red eyes tan skin, and red tipped white hair that IN A BRAID reached his ankles clad in a black long sleeved shirt red pants a red necklace and red an black shoes. "Both of your are half an hour early" He mused "Ah well that's good would you two please step aside so I can unlock the class room?"

"Oh yes of course." Alex nodded she and Murade stepping to the side. Chiya shrugged and stepped to the side while scratching her spinarak on the head, causing it to make some very happy click noises. The teacher unlocked the class room and the three entered. Alex's hand went over the braille copy of the teachers name, Donnivan Autumn. They went and sat down.

How ever a short bit later a boy came in looking disgruntled. Chiya groaned and slammed her head on her desk and Alex had no clue why. The boy Brushed his Messy golden brown hair out of his hazel behind glasses eyes. The fair skinned boy also had a scar, cool looking, over his right eye and wears, a long sleeved green shirt, a jean vest, regular jeans and tennis shoes.

"Oh Silas, thank you for coming early like I asked." The teacher smiled.

"What is it that you needed me to do Mr. Autumn?" The teen asked in a no nonsense way.

"Oh for the love of- how many times must I insist to EVERY ONE to call me Donnie, I don't like formalities!" Mr. Au- "Donnie" stated with a sigh. "And we have a new student! Alex is blind and is going to need help...she's also partnered up with Lilith when she gets here...so some one is going to have to do the talking for her since well she can't communicate with Alex." Silas nodded, and Chiya tried to not laugh at the teacher's out burst, which must have been really amusing to watch. It was certainly amusing to hear an adult complain about formalities, Alex then took notes on the teacher's voice. While clearly a males voice it did sound somewhat like a feminine androgynous sounding one like one of the shows she use to listen to when she was younger...code something...

Silas then took a seat as they waited for the other students, the teacher sitting at his desk doing paper work. Slowly as it started getting closer to class time students came into the class room, Lilith was one of the first, not having been able to rest again after the noise her roommate had made, and it was clear that the white haired girl had taken her own shower. It seemed that when every one was in the class room the bell ran and Donnie stood up.

"Alright class as you know from a few days ago to day will be the first day we've made something since the stoves had to be repaired...how ever due to what happened last time any one not following the recipe instructions WILL get detention...for the rest of the year." There was a complete pause and a couple students donned terrified looks. "NOW we'll be making something extremely simple and relatively easy to make, that's quite tasy and that is rice crispy treats!" The fear seemed to drain from the room and many students were now very excited, Silas was looking at the teacher in momentary disbelief before sighing.

Alex suddenly had the feeling today was going to be more interesting than the previous day as Donnie started annoucing who was paired with who. Alex also heard Lilith's very audible face palm in realizing she got place with her blind roommate, thankfully they also had Silas being their helper this day. The two girls, and one guy her the number of oven they were suppose to go to and went to it, Alex being led by her canine Pokemon. Lilith picked up the recipe which was lieing on the counter. She handed it to Silas and wrote something in her note book to which he read and nodded.

"Alright first is getting the ingredients which are..." Silas started reading the ingredients off and the amounts.

…...After school hours...

Lltih and Alex returned to their dorm room both very tired with some wrapped up rice crispy treats. It had been an interesting experience and Alex was just glad she didn't get burned! The blind girl however went straight to her bed and collapsed in pure exaustion, her houndoom going and setting the treats on her side table before going down to the foot of her bed to rest. Lilith however stayed up longer, writing before she fell asleep herself.

…...

A nightmare, that's all this could be described as the world Lilith saw was monotone black waves crashing on a gray shore, she was the only thing in color and that was unsettling as she continued on in the dream. Eventually she came across a different sight one that made her wish she could scream, other people lieing there not moving some not breathing. Strange creatures, they weren't pokemon they were too too different the FELT different looming over the people, it felt like death.

"Lilith RUN!" was the last thing she herd before one lept at her and there was nothingness. The white haired girl woke with a silent scream. She was covered in sweat and was having trouble calming herself. She very vaguely recalled the nightmare but it was blurry she didn't even recognize who called out for her to run in it. She DID know that she'd have a hard time sleeping again.

…...

And introducing one of the teachers, who's is in fact one of my characters, obviously since I put an age limit on the oc thing. Since he's named, and described, you know he's important...and also I will mention he does not have a personality disorder, he's just that serious about kitchen safety.

At this point I still need oc, at least 2 more non disabled and 1 more disabled.

and thank you once more to Mystic47 for beta reading this ch!


	4. Ch 3

Chapter 3 is here, also I will no longer be accepting OCs at this point! All the Ocs seen after this point will be made by myself. I will post the form of the ocs at the END of the chapter they appear in!

Thank you to all who submitted an oc once again!

Snowwolf12132

AngelOfTheDarkness21

Chiya The Seductive Spider

and Mystic47

…...

Ch 3

…...

Alex woke up, rather early, the next day feeling refreshed. However she blinked in confusion when she realized something: Murade was not at the foot of her bed, or in the room at all, and she could hear Lilith breathing lightly, but not as if she was sleeping. Getting up and calling out to Eri for help (since she didn't have a way of communicating with Lilith yet, speaking of which she really needed to think of one) she used Murade's leash on Eri. The ninetails started sniffing on the ground for the larger canine's sent and started leading her trainer in the direction. The two of them found him half way down the halls.

They found him growling at something, Eri's ears went back because what it was was intimidating. It was huge. It had black long spindly arms ending with five scythe like claws at the end and no back legs-just some sort of long twisted tail. Said tail lashed out and it opened it's mouth which had far to many teeth in it. Alex suddenly couldn't breath. It lunged and Murade went to attack, but was interrupted when a white black and red blur shot past the young girl and her two pokemon. There was a shink sound and a screech as the creature collapsed dead, it's head loped off. Donnie sighed in relief, leaning on his war scythe.

"That went better than I thought." He hummed before turning to the three. "...ah crud Genna a little help please."

"Guar." The next thing Alex knew she was unconscious. Waking up again she was in her bed with two of her canines. She couldn't remember what had happened, she remembered going out to find Murade with Eri but then nothing. Well they were here and by the sounds of it Lilith was taking a shower. The blind girl shook her head and sighed getting up. She should probably get ready for class.

If she was remembering correctly today she only had her even classes so she was heading to her second class of the the day now. Unfurling Murade's leash, after grabbing it off the side table, and returning Eri, Alex wondered just what happened and why she can't remember, maybe it wasn't important. Ether way she started on her way to her math class.

She was a bit early, not as early as she was yesterday with the nightmare, but still early. Entering the already unlocked class room she realized she was not the only one in there besides the teacher. The clicking of stantler hooves and a snorted laugh before a whisper of a familiar voice made her realize that Louis was also in this class. There were also two people she was not familiar with, one a girl the other a boy. The girl had slightly messy red hair that's put into a pony tail, bright blue eyes, and not overly pale skin clad in a red short sleeved shirt with a green flame design, a long sleeved gray-blue hoodie, dark blue jeans, and gray running shoes. The darkly tanned boy was very different, having chin length natural orange hair that faded to black that curled at the ends, and eerie golden yellow eyes clad in a black sleevless turtle neck, a black and orange vest, orange rimmed glasses, black fingerless gloves with a red band, black jeans, and black steel toes boots.

"Oh hey, I guess you're the new kid here." The girl stated, sounding slightly nevous, going over Alex who blinked slowly before nodding.

"Oh gee it wasn't obvious from the fact that none of us have seen her before rose." Snarked the yellow eyed boy coming over as well. Rose took a breath in before slowly letting it out, she seemed frustrated, before continuing with what she was stating.

"A-Anyways I'm Rose and this is Dusk we're two of the helpers in the school. If you need anything don't be afraid to talk to me or him." Rose stated. Dusk rolled his eyes at her and went and sat back down next to Louis, "D-Don't mind Dusk that much he's nice once you get to know him. He's just..." she sighed "Anyways I'll take you to your seat you're going to be sat by Louis." Both Alex and Louis blinked and the blind girl found it amusing that she was being sat by her guide from the first day.

As soon as she was sat down and the two helpers were also sat, the teacher came in. He was, glaring pretty much a scowl on his peach skinned face, green eyes looking at every one from behind blue glasses that matched his chin length blue hair. The teacher wore a white scarf blue hoodie, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves and blue and white shoes. Alex, while she couldn't see him for some reason got very much angry cat vibe from the teacher. Soon many students were scurring quickly into class, many just barely taking seat before the bell rang to start class.

The teacher sighed. "Alright class we are getting this out of the way. First we have a new student yes but you are NOT to let that distract you from my class I am not Ms. Arile and I will send you out of this class for disruptions is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Nobel." The class chorused. The blue haired man nodded before pulling out a book. Alex had the sudden feeling of being in the class with the most disliked teacher in the entire school.

"Alright now turn to page 110, Mr. Hollows you're going to help Ms. Harp with her books Ms. Jean you're going to help Mr. Charm with his." The teacher continued on with instructions for a moment, sighing in frustration at a few points.

…...

After class with Louis

…...

His roommate was out it was night time and he'd done his home work. Now he was getting ready for bed. The week so far had been interesting, with every thing that's happened so far. Soon the blond male laid into his bed drifting off to sleep long after he should have.

The first thing he registered was pain, in his legs and chest. He was holding his right arm in a seemingly monochrome world, it was desolated and practically a waist land. Luke was by his side his back leg lifted as if it was injured. To his right were an unconscious Alex, Murade pawing at her to get up and a couple girls he knew he had some classes with but didn't know too well, to his left were three of the helpers, Rose, Dusk, and Silas if he remembered correctly, not every one was unconscious and he was useless in his current state. Three of their teachers were fighting and the school nurse was trying to bandage up Rose. Something shifted behind him he turned as something came at him giving no time to react.

Louis woke up panting, then layed back down and before deciding to do something. He probably just wasn't ready for sleep of something. Yeah that seemed about right! Luke opened an eye and looked at his trainer in worry.

…...

Welp I'm starting to get a bit of action into the story! Alex doesn't remember it thought! Yay more school stuff and teachers you should remember! Also Louis' has a sleeping disorder that I have no clue on how to go about, he does remember that nightmare pretty clearly though wonder why? Hehe.

And yeah Dusk is mine so here!

Name: Dusk Phantom Hollows

Age: 15

Gender: male

Disability: N/A

Hair: chin length orange that fades to black is natural and naturally curls at the ends

Eyes: eerie golden yellow

Skin tone/marking: dark tan skin with a stylized tribal like Crobat tatto on his right arm.

Attire: a black sleevless turtle neck, a black and orange vest, orange rimmed glasses, black fingerless gloves with a red band, black jeans, and black steel toes boots.

Personality: Quiet and stand offish Dusk is really not the best with people. He's rather serious and snarky and seemingly always in a bad mood. This is mostly something he hides behind, because while he is quiet and snarky hes a very scared but ultimately kind person. He's also a bit of a myths and legends lover and if you can think of a super natrual creature, Pokemon or not, he probably knows about it.

Service mon: N/A

Actual Team: Yamiyo, Greninja,Torrent, male, quiet, strong willed, held item mystic water, move set water shuriken, Night slash, Shadow sneak, smoke screen

Blake, Chandelure, flash fire, female, sassy, some what vain, held item charcoal, move set Smog, hex, flame thrower, energy ball

Jack, cacturn, sand veil, male, Lonely, proud of it's power, held item focus band, move set Destiny bond, Needle arm, Pay back, Acid

Mary, crobat, inner focus, female, Modest, often lost in thought, held item black sludge, move set Cross poison, Acrobatics, mean look, Shadow ball

Ryan, Beedrill, sniper, male, hasty, likes to run, held item beedrillite, move set Twin needle, Agility, Poison jab, giga drain

legion, Spiritomb, pressure, female, quiet, mischievous, held item spell tag, move set Shadow sneak, Hypnosis, dream eater, Dark pulse

Weapon: Glave

History: Dusk history is vague but not completely abnormal he grew up with a loving family, some cool friends, and in Lavender town. So needless to he grew up with ghost stories and the information of ghost and ghouls. Then again so did most of his friends. That is until his family decided to move to Kalos.

They moved to Laverre, which he had to admit looked much nicer than his original home town. He was not to keen on the fairy types the gym leader had though. Then again he'd be turning 10 soon and he decided to look up what pokemon he thought would be good. He found quite a bit actually and started to think about what starter he wanted. He didn't make the decision till the starters were pretty much in front of him, in which he chose Froakie.

He spent a few years traveling and exploring before he got bored. He decidedly went back to his home in Laverre. He didn't know what to do until his mother came to him with a neat, or so she thought, idea, go help out at a disabled person boarding school. At first he scoffed at the idea, not interested in going to a school at all, until his mother decidedly informed him that the school seems to be having odd things happen. That perked his interest, despite the fact he was 90% sure it was just some jerks that joined in 'helping' for thrills still he liked a goo mystery uncovering some jerks would be fun.

Other: If you couldn't tell (Which I'm sure every one reading this can tell) he's got a slight Halloween theme to him

*He actually has more Ghost, bug, and Dark types than what's in his team sadly he's not allowed to carry them all with him or else he would same with all his more terrifying most, and a couple more poison types

*He isn't comfortable with fairy types but he's not COMPLETLY against them, he actually has a Sylveon he babies quite a bit

*He is not a romantic, he epic fails at being romantic, he does how ever date seriously even if it looks casual

*He's had a short lived relationship, which is how he knows he's terrible at being romantic

*...He sleeps in a pair of black jack-o-lanturn printed sleep pants and a orange sleevless shirt

and thanks to Mystic47 for Beta reading this!


	5. Ch4

Ah ch 4 is here and so is the last of the STUDENTS I'm introducing. I still have one more adult character to introduce muwahahahaha. Also more plot at the end of this thank just what has become the typical nightmare scenes.

Anyways thanks to all who submitted and oc

…...

Ch 4

…...

The next day was rather calm, or so Alex felt. It was her odd classes today and she'd gotten done with her first two classes, and thus had a small bowl of tuna and noodles as a result she knew what her lunch was today at least, and was heading to her her 5 hour class. She had that class with Louis and Lilith as class mates and Silas and Dusk, she though the male sounded familiar before figuring it out took her getting to her room though, as helpers. The blind girl's cane ended up catching on something, causing her to trip and fall.

"OH oh I'm so sorry" a female voice stated accompanied by the sounds of a Gourgeist. It was a dark skinned girl in a wheel chair, with short curly green hair, and soft mint green eyes clad in a pale green t shirt with a black tree print, a blue jeans that had black bottoms along with white green and black shoes. The pokemon pushing her wheel chair was a SHINY Gourgeist that had a sooth bell acting as a sort of choker. Murade went to check on Alex as she sat up.

"No it's fine I should've been paying attention to where my cane was going" Alex smiled and her tone was jokeing. The other girl laughed at that. Alex retrieved the cane from the wheel of the chair. The blind teen stood and hissed as her knee stung, she felt it and while her tights weren't ripped the knee was still likely bruised.

"is you're knee going to be ok"

"I think so just bruised"

"Whew that would've been bad if it was worse still should probably go to the nurse though" The Green haired girl smiled before thinking o something "Oh I'm Diana what's your name"

"Alex" The Blind girl smiled.

"Well then Alex I'll lead you to the nurse so he can check it out!" Diana stated with a smile and Alex nodded shifting Murade's leash a bit. The Gourgeist started rolling the wheel chair and the Houndoom started following her.

The treck wasn't long and they managed to get there pretty quickly. Entering the room a man looked up from a computer crimson eyes looking a bit tired. His black a little longer than chin length hair was a bit messy and standing up, in all the peach skinned man didn't look like he'd slept well recently. He wore a black t, blue jeans, and red and black shoes.

"Hmm Diana? What did you do this time" The man sighed.

"Oh this time I did nothing I was just leading some one to the nurses office, her cane caught on my chairs wheel and she tripped" Diana explained "I decided to bring her here to check out her knee because she thinks it's bruised but we really don't know"

"Ah I understand, I've not seen you around before, I'm Dante the school's nurse please go sit on the chair in the room" Dtate explained "it's the only one besides the one I'm sitting in so It shouldn't be too hard to come across" Dante then yawned as Diana looked confused, the nurse was normally more helpful than this. Alex was still easily able to find it like he said.

…...After a few moments...

"Well at least it's not injured!" Alex nodded to Diana's statement"Now we should be heading to our classes..."

"...I have no Idea where to go after this" Alex stated before both girls laughed.

…...After school night time Silas' and Dusk's room...

The latter was out of the room, going to talk to some kids who's had 'something weird happen to them' that he sure was just a mean prank, the former was going to bed. It was late, he'd done all his 'school work', and now he needed to rest. He closed his eyes and...

Ground shaking waves crashing. He was disorientated and not sure what was happening. He turned there was Lilith staring at SOMETHING. It looked ready to lunge. He called out for her to run but he didn't know if she herd him as it lept.

Silas woke up with sweat on him and hearing the door slamming in frustration. He was able to gather that his roommate failed again, but the familiarity of the real world was not enough to sooth his frayed nerves for once.

…..In another place when all the student's SHOULD be sleeping...

"où est-il qu'il est en retard" Donnie huffed absent mindedly fddling with his braid a war scythe held in the crook of his arm.

"English Donnie" Acel stated not once looking up from a book he was reading, a Pair of claw like weapons next to him. "Not every one speaks french you know that"

"If we were in Kalos every one would be" Donnie stated his voice chiming in amusement "and I just asked where is he and stated he's late"

"Yes Dante is unusually late" Acel hummed before said man ran into the room

"Sorry sorry today was a very slow day I feel asleep while working!" Dante panted coming in no visible weapon on his person. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet they aren't up yet I'm worried this usually means they are waiting" Acel stated and the others nodded "Hopefully what ever is being plotted we can thwart before it becomes a problem"

"Yeah especially since they're attacking the school" Donnie hummed his leg dangling of of the window seal he was on" The other two men went silent. They were tense and ready for anything, or so they hoped.

…...

*collapses* this took for ever, and only because Diana was freaking hard to write the bio of seriously she was! Now I have to ask of your opinions on something I'm thinking about doing bis for all the teachers (and the nurse) that appear in the story but I'm not sure I should. I'm kinda confused on what to do about it. Also Yes Donnie speaks french he is from Kalos and I have a sort of head cannon any one native to Kalos can speak french due to where it's based off of.

Any ways one of the few dreams that are, some what, interconnected though some what loosely. Now on to Diana's bio!

Name: Diana Marice Melody

Age: 16

Gender: female

Disability: paraplegic (does not have use of the the lower half of her body)

Hair: short curly green

Eyes: a soft mint green

Skin tone/marking: dark

Attire: a pale green t shirt with a black tree print, a blue jeans that had black bottoms along with white green and black shoes.

Personality: A gentle and kind girl Dinana is not as meek as people would think she is at first glance. She's rather out going and fun loving. How ever she's also got some issues with her ah lack of usable legs and it is very much a sore spot for her.

Service mon: Vine, Gourgeist (Shiny), pick up, Female, Docile, very finicky, helf item sooth bell, move set Trick or treat, shadow ball, seed bomb, psychic

Actual Team: Dairu, Feraligatr, Torrent, male, Gentle, often lost in thought, held item Amulet coin, move set Ice fang, crunch, Hydro pump, shadow claw

Frost, Glaceon, Ice body, male, sassy, some what stubborn, held item Never melt ice, move set Ice shard, blizzard, Shadow ball, water pulse

Marrow, Marowack, Rock head, female, calm, strong willed, held item soft sand, move set Bone club, double-edge, Smack down, arial ace

Cinder, Pyroar, Moxie, female, quiet, quick to run, held item charcoal, move set Sunny day, Noble Roar, flame thrower, solar beam

Thunder, Zebstrika, Lightning rod, male, serious, thoroughly cunning, held item magnet, move set wild charge, flame charge, Agility, pursuit

Vivian, Breloom, Poison heal, female, modest, likes to fight, held item toxic orb, move set, Mega drain, Mach punch, Mind reader, Facade

Weapon: cross bow

History: Diana was born in the quiet Cherry grove city and since she was young was an adventurous young soul. She loved playing running around and having fun. Nothing seemed to be able to stop this girl! She, out of the kids in her home town her age, was one of the first to chose to go on a pokemon journey and get her starter.

Now her journey went very smoothly, or as smoothly as one's journey could get when the human was an adventurous person. That was until she had to treck through a storm. Now normally for her it wouldn't have been a problem but she was on a mountain, tired, and had just battled several trainers in a row so her pokemon were tired as well. Thunder was the only one out at the moment it happened. She stepped a rock broke and she did remember what happened after words save for an extreme amount of pain in her legs and Thunder trying to break something. She blacked out.

Then she woke up she was in the hospital. She also couldn't feel her legs, they were there still but she couldn't feel them. She shortly found her mother, father, and hardly ever home older brother there, with Thunder, who had bandages on his four legs near his hove area, and a Shiny Gourgeist. She found out, with some amount of horror, that she could no longer use her legs, while they hadn't been crushed to the point of amputation the nerves in them had been killed. She had become wheel chair bound, and Thunder was permanently scarred from doing what he did. The Shiny Gourgeist was to be her Service mon able to cart her around in her wheel chair and other such things. She also found out she was going to be going to a boarding school for the disabled. She didn't mind too much as she figured she could do SOMETHING there.

Other: *other than her love of adventure she's also REALLY interested in technology and is currently studying in her free time about robotics and programming, she hopes to help people who have problems with there limbs like she does

*thunder as mentioned has scars on all for of his legs, they are constantly covered by bandages because they are actually pretty sensitive to being touched, the bandages a specially designed to not hurt him and protect him from battle damages there and ONLY there

*Diana loves sweets, especially blue berry pie, try taking it from her at your own risk

*speaking of which if you try and take her food she will stab you with a fork possibly hard enough for you to bleed, but that depends on various factors


	6. Ch 5

Alright this is the ch where the final major character of the story is introduced! Possibly I'm currently talking to one of my friends about something. it's taking longer than I expected about the getting into the action of things, that is because I'm trying to decided who is going to be next to Alex when the whole thing goes Boom...

And I'm going to thank every one who submitted an Oc once again (Honestly gonna do this every ch I can't thank you all enough)

Now enough with me being mushy! On to the ch!

…...

Ch 5

…...

This day was an actual calm and smooth going day, save for the seeming tiredness of some of the teachers. Alex was heading to her next class, a mythology elective, in which she noticed something, Louis, Chiya, Diana, Lilith, were all in her class and the helpers of the class were Rose, Silas, and Dusk, basically in short every one she's meet this week were also in this class and she had no Idea why.

They were all sitting down right now waiting for the bell and the teacher. They didn't have to wait long and their teacher, Ms. Arilie came in. She had long white hair in a braid that layed neatly over her shoulder, pale blue ,electric almost, eyes with cat slit like pupils, and pale skin. She was wearing a white button up collared shirt, a yellow sweater vest, a metal white and yellow head band with two white ribbons coming off it, a yellow ribbon tied to the end of her braid, blue jeans, and white and yellow shoes.

"Alright class I hope everything has been fine for you these past few days" Her tone was mostly monotone but Alex could pick up the gentleness buried deep with in it, every one else saw her lips move into a small smile. "Now I hope you all put your homework on the desk" She stated glancing at all of the class, some of which figgited, under her glance. Then she turned to the white board and wrote something on it "Now since we are still focusing on Greek mythology who can give me any thing about harpies...besides you Dusk" said male sheepishly put his hand down, much to the amusement of the class, Louis hesitantly rose his hand with gentle nudging from Luke. She nodded at him.

"They were all female or at least most of them were" Louis stated

"That is correct Harpies were in the majority female, think of them slightly like half human half Mandibuzz only with with a slight chance of being male" The teacher explained "The males born were considered prince they were so rare and as such they were to breed with all the females of their flocks, if there was no male Harpies would go and breed with Vultures or human males" A student raised a hand "Yes"

"What's a vulture?" Alex herd a sigh from the teacher.

"A vulture is..." Thw white haired woman hesitated trying to think of a way to explain. "you all have herd of the classification's of pokemon right or even some of the pokedex entries" Many of the students nodded "Well they had to get them for some where, non-pokemon animals are rare in most places but not non-existent there is at least one place in this world where pokemon are rarer and these animals are more common Vultures are one such animal which are similar to Mandibuzz or Vullaby but with out what makes a pokemon a pokemon and can be male or female" Every one wrote this down, they probably wouldn't forget this class any time soon.

…...After class...

It was night time Dusk hadn't herd of anything happening, Silas was dead asleep after looking Tired as hell the whole day. The Orange and black haired boy had his hand's behind his head thinking. How ever he ended up drifting to sleep.

Thunder cracked in the sky and pain was radiating in hi body. A weapon held in his hand breathing was hard his sight was blurry but he could make out the tine, barley noticeable rivets of blood on his hand. Then the colors were what he notice net the ground wasn't the normal brown or red, the grass covered green or yellow, not even white from snow, it was gray and not even the ash covered gray it was an ugly dark gray, it was like he'd been placed in a nightmare cojured up by Legion!

He awoke brcause of said Sipiritomb using Dream eater on him before being mear hugged to death by all his pokemon there. He was currently glad Silas was dead to the world at the moment because he was not sure how his roommate would react, probably not like a tease he had too much a stick up his ass for that.

…..Mean while in Alex's and Lilith's room...

Alex just came out of the shower and "Lilith are you there?" She asked before hearing a thump on one of the beds. "Ah alright" Alex nodded before thinking of something "Lilith do you know how tor write in Braille?"

…...After the time students should be asleep...

"Sorry I'm late guys I had to get changed" Ms. Arilie stated going into the room with the two other teachers and the school nuse. They looked up she still had the head band and the ribbon on the end of her braid but was now clad in armor, and not that female cup armor that could kill a woman from a chest blow you could tell she was female with the armor but it did not dip nope it went smoothly over before going over both in a way the sword or what ever would slide down towards her feet. It was a white color and form fitting other wise and she was wearing pastel pink and yellow armor underneath it and had a gold rimmed pastel pink cloth tied on her waist, in her hand is a lance.

"It's not a problem Joan" Acel stated "It's not lie we had to wait hours because you fell asleep"

"ONE TIME AN YOU NEVERY LET US LIVE IT DOWN" both the red eyed males yelled before all four of them burst out laughing.

"Oh oh man we have laughed like that in what? Three months?" Donnie asked

"...yes Donnie" Acel sighed "It has"

…...

And ch done! Yup the Mythology teacher, who does not get paid enough for what she does most likely is in on what ever is going on! And I finally have Alex asking her roommate about a possible way for them to communicate, which is one of the sub plots! This is only one of many possibilities! Though I don't think it'll stick, since writing out in braille, or writing things in general would take too long for any conversation.

Still wondering to myself if I should do the teacher's bios...if I do they are all going to be pilled at the end of the next ch...


	7. Ch 6

Woot! ch 6 yeah here where every thing just blows up! I decided on who will be with Alex at this time! It was hell, and I decided that only out of my non-teacher ocs Alex will be there, obviously, ut you will just have to wait and read to see who else will be there during the first major blow!

And once again thank you to every one who's submitted!

….

Ch 6

…..

"Hmmm" Alex was humming over a list, it was the weekend so the students could do what they wanted. So Alex was slumped over a list of ideas on how to communicate with her roommate. She hummed before two people sat next to her, she herd hooves and sikttering of their service mons, and the two people she knew with severice mons that had that were Louis and Chiya.

"Hello Louis Chiya to what do I ow this visit" Alex asked calmly.

"Well I just came to say hello" Chiya stated her voice purring.

"I..." Louis paused as if he was trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say "You looked really in though and wanted to know what's up"

"Oh well Since my roommate is mute and I am blind I'm trying to think of ways to communicate with her I was originally thinking she could write out what she wanted to say in braille but..."

"That could take much longer than it needs to especially since Braille doesn't look easy to write" Louis hummed in thought

"I was just thinking of having her write what she saying on my palm with her pointer finger but I think that would take longer than the Braille" Alex sighed. Louis opened his mouth to give a suggestion when The pokemon started freaking out a bit. Murade is growling, Luke going back a bit, and Webby, started chattering erratically.

"Hmm what's go them freaking out" Chiya wondered before Alex Herd something, like the ground cracking up word from a pokemon using dig.

"We need to move NOW" Alex stated getting up and moving. The two other trainers and the three pokemon followed her as something burst out of the ground where they were sitting just moments before. The back lash of it bursting up knocked them off their feet and sent them flying a bit a ways. Alex sat up from her position and then held her hand over her mouth. She felt sick, there was a sent she didn't recognize wafting off of it. She then bent over trying to hold in the contents of her stomach.

Louis and Chiya could see the thing how ever. It looked like a twisted black colored thing almost like a bone think Excadrill it's claws multiplied and teeth turned deadly sharp eyes no where to be seen. Something something was also dripping from it's open mouth and splashed on the ground, it was a red color that looked too much like blood, and it's smell it was more than just a metallic smell that could be associated with a cut or something. Honestly they were silently surprised they weren't in Alex's position.

Speaking of which the Blind girl lost the battle with her stomach as soon as she herd the splash and the smell wafted over her. Murade whined and was pulling on her shirt to get her to MOVE AWAY. The thing turned to the prone girl and the Houndoom. Murade then placed himself in front of Alex snorting fire out of his nose in an attempt to get it to BACK OFF. Chiya and Louis stood as it lifted one of it's it's claws up and swung down. The two were frozen and scared. Alex couldn't even see what was going on.

Clag. Two pol arms, one a lance the other a War scythe held the things claw back. Louis had to blink as the two white haired teachers grunted. Donnie looked back behind him and sighed in relife. Joan looked past Alex and Murade.

"Hurry Acel" She called out before having to grunt and push back on the claw with Donnie. A blue blur shot past the two with the claw and their was a Shink sound and the creature's head fell down, detached from it's shoulders. The math teacher stood back up and sighed.

"Well this is bad" Dante piped up coming over looking at the three humans and three pokemon that just witnessed it "I don't think we've had to deal with this before"

"What what's going on what was that what was it-" Dante put an hand on Loius' head to calm him down.

"Don't worry we'll explain we kinda have"

"What..." Donnie asked as he and Joan dropped the claw to the side. The Home economics teacher was rubbing his shoulder. "We're not going to erse the memories of this?"

"Wait erase" Joan put a hand on Chiya's shoulder, in an attempt to calm her.

"It'd be hard to now especially since it out right attacked them, you can't just erase thoughs memories" Dante sighed turning to the three students, Ale being helped up by Acel "As I said we'll explain but we'll do it later, I have to do a check up on the three of you and your pokemon to make sure you're unhurt and these three are gong to be dealing with the battle after math"

"It's strange though they don't normally attack during the day" Joan hummed as Dante took the three students out of the area, and thus out of ear shot. The three were confused beyond belief, and the Nurse just tried to calm them.

"True this worried me" Acel sighed "before they didn't attack the school then they started to"

"and then they attacked some of the students during the day" Donnie stated clear worry in his voice "Most of the students are disabled in some way which makes these things think they're easy targets"

"...They very well could be pokemon don't hurt these things much after all, the weapons we have were surprising they work"

"Yeah" Acel shook his head then "we'll discuss this more later we've got work to do" The other two nodded and they turned to the mess. "I hate it when they leave messes like thins"

….Later in the nurses office...

"Alright there we go" Dante said as he finished wrapping bandages around Chiya's torso "you're lucky nothing broke but be careful for the next few days, at least one of your ribs are cracked and you've got a good deal of bruising" He stated as she put her hoodie back on. Louis came back into to the office, he'd been momentarily asked to head out so the nurse could bandage Chiya. Alex was rather bandaged her self but it was mostly scraps cuts and bruises, she got extremely lucky injury wise. She'd have to be on a bland diet for the next few days since her stomach seemed to be rather sore though. He pokemon had gotten out even more undamaged and were easily healed by the machine in the back. "you two can leave if you want since I'm done bandaging you up" The two girls numbly nodded and left with their service mons.

Alex was actually rather tired as well and just, wanted to sleep after this. Though she wasn't sure if she could as Murade lead her to the room, she herself being to out of it to find her room on top of not knowing the path well. Chiya had split off from her to head to her own room. Entering her room she went to her bed and collapsed on it, thinking about what just happened, what had the others seen ? What was that HORRIBLE smell? So many questions and no answers as of yet.

….Later with Chiya...

Chiya was trapped in what seemed to be a nightmare. She was in pain and the things, similar to the creature she saw during the day, were looming over her. A whip clenched in her hand yet she was able to do nothing. One went to attack.

She woke breathing sitting up eyes wide in fear. She wondered if the nightmare was just caused by what happened. She did watch an almost death...

…...With the teachers...

"So tomorrow we explain every thing to the three" Acel hummed with a sigh, Glad Dante and Donnie had left to patrol the area "I really wished students wouldn't ever get involved but yet"

"They have" Joan stated placing a hand on his shoulder "And all we can do is help them, especially since they got dragged into this insanity"

"You're right Joan" Acel smiled at her placing a hand over hers "Now I just hope things don't get worse"

"They will and we both sadly know it" Joan stated frowning her eyes closed. Acel squeezed her hand. She looked at him and smiled "But It'll be alright in the end, Stay by my side?"

"It will, and I always will" Acel smiled "As long as you're by my side"

"I always will be" Joan stated locking her eyes with Acel's.

…...

THIS THIS CH THIS FREAKING CH...It was HELL to write especially since my computer did a random re-start and I had to write some parts over again! Then real life happened! But it's written over with and I am glad to be heading on to ch 7! But I think I'm gonna collapse a bit before that!


End file.
